


[翻譯]渴望丶占有丶征服(下)R18 part2

by Ratouin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gang Rape, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Uke!England
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratouin/pseuds/Ratouin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原文:https://archiveofourown.org/works/675696<br/>第二部分H，路人X英，有轮....阿尔太黑了(我因为这段而去看了好几篇的傻白甜来治愈.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯]渴望丶占有丶征服(下)R18 part2

阿尔看向昏迷不醒的亚瑟，他被蹂躏的身躯无不透露出被强暴的迹象，遍布的吻痕和瘀青的掐痕因为雪白的肤色而异常清晰，白浊的液体四处散布，任何人看到都会知道刚刚发生了甚麽，但或许，他能够把过错转嫁给别人，没错，这就是现在他所需要的，找一些代罪羔羊来承担责任，最好是喝得烂醉如泥的……..譬如一些酒醉的变态……..

命运再一次的助他一臂之力，就在阿尔整理完自己的衣装仪容时，事情发展的异常顺利，一群喧哗的男人走进男厕并且引起了准备出去找寻目标的阿尔注意，他悄悄的撇了一眼他们，瞪大了眼睛，发现这群男人正是符合自己”期待”的对象，他们大声笑闹并且嚷嚷着模糊的字句，几乎没有注意到与他们擦身而过的阿尔，他快速地躲到了靠近门口的厕所间，满意地观察到他们如自己所期望的停下了脚步

 

亚瑟赤裸地躺在那，双手仍然被牢牢地绑在墙上，遮蔽视线的布料仍没有解除，他苍白的大腿此时维持着被打开的姿势，被粗暴对待的唇瓣和胸膛上的乳首此时红肿不已，这样一个漂亮而刚受过凌虐的躯体简直诱人犯罪，任何一个正常的男人都会在看到他的瞬间被欲望的野兽给掌控，而对於一群已经酒醉的人而言，还有甚麽事物会比这个更加美好？

透过镜子阿尔可以清楚的看到所有的过程，他们逐渐逼近座盖上浑然不觉的亚瑟，像是一群饥饿的豺狼准备大啖眼前受伤的猎物，他们挤进隔间，丝毫不在意未锁上的门，其中一人急切的将亚瑟的大腿拉的更开，他的下体已经因为眼前香艳的场景而迅速勃起，阿尔看着男人用手指撩拨着他的前任监护者，发现自己的身体再度有了反应，他有些苦闷的悲叹──看来这次只能靠着观赏眼前活色春香的表演自我解决了

 

亚瑟刚被阿尔操弄的後穴仍在流淌白浊的液体，两个男人将他抬起使他跨坐在另一个人身上，经过情事的穴口轻易的将已经肿胀的勃起吞入，另个男人忙着爱抚少年毫无生气的前端，另一双手掌抚着他的胸膛，而埋入男孩体内的男人已经开始动作  
亚瑟在一阵激烈的摇晃中醒来，多只手掌在全身抚弄和私处再度被进入的感受让他知道这次不只一个男人在侵犯自己，他似乎恢复了更清明的意识，挣扎的也更加激烈，却仍然不足以与之抗衡，而束缚住手臂的皮带和让遮蔽视线的布料几乎也让他无法多做反抗，在他愤怒地大吼前，一个男人及时箝住了他的下巴，迫使双唇无法闭合而有效的阻止了会干扰他们兴致的咒骂

在不停玩弄着少年下体而感觉到成效後，男人刻不容缓的将之含入嘴，敏感而脆弱的部位被包覆在温热湿润的口腔，透过神经传导至大脑的快感让亚瑟全身不住颤抖，而此时支撑他身子的男人也开始有力而猛烈的贯穿着身上的少年，动作激烈的几乎使他弹跳，这样肉欲横飞的画面几乎使阿尔达到高潮，他小心的试图放松自己，死死的摀住嘴巴不让自己发出会泄漏所在的声音  
──这计画进行的十分顺利，他不会让任何人打断。

同时被三个男人刺激着全身上下的快感很快的让亚瑟再次濒临高潮，夹杂的啜泣声的呻吟从发肿而泛着血丝的双唇流泄而出，男人爱怜地看着少年因为自己在他体内逞凶的释放而不住颤抖，阿尔透过亚瑟震颤的臀部知道男人已经结束了他的回合，亚瑟颓然瘫软，没有丝毫气力可以抵抗他们继续轮流在身上一逞兽欲

发泄完毕的男人们犹豫的穿上裤子，并且依依不舍的看着被他们摆布多时的男孩，俯下身轻轻亲吻他，似乎在感谢这位美丽少年提供的免费性爱，他们把他留在原处後纷纷离开，地板上堆积着他们用过而皱巴巴的面纸丶激烈运动後的汗水和脏渍的排泄物

 

这是阿尔第二次的释放(不包刮完全没有预料到的那次)，他静静的在门後等待男人彻底离开，有些狼狈地感觉到自己仍然沉醉在刚刚的春色戏码，他懒洋洋的将手中的液体随意涂抹在墙上，大步的走到亚瑟所处的隔间，思考着下一步的进行  
──应该告诉法兰西斯，他只是稍微离开，出去打个重要的电话，回来的时候就发现亚瑟已经全身赤裸且不省人事，而犯罪者早就不见踪影….

喔！这听起来可信度十分的高  
他其实真的希望一切都尚未发生，是亚瑟开启了序幕，他只想要像以往一样，有个与球赛丶零食相伴的快乐夜晚，但一通电话改变了一切，亚瑟过於诱惑使他失去理智，这真的不完全是他的错…….  
好吧，英雄是从不说谎的……但如果他要求Tony把这些记忆删去呢？那一切都会如愿以偿，他所想改变的都会变成事实而不再只是个谎言，他会忘记发生的一切，然後他的世界重回轨道，英雄的名声安然无恙


End file.
